


Don't leave your pregnant omega home alone!

by cloudowl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha Even, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Isak, Omega Sonja, Omega Verse, Sonja is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudowl/pseuds/cloudowl
Summary: Isak is left home alone for too long.Even comes back and makes it all better again, even if it was his fault to begin with.---This is omegaverse where Isak is pregnant, it’s not central to the story but he is and if that makes you uncomfortable you might want to skip this story.





	Don't leave your pregnant omega home alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Glad to know you choose to read this story, I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> English is my second language so all mistakes are mine and if there is something big, please let me know. 
> 
> As said in the summery this is an omega verse and I have done my interpretation of it, I have read a lot of variation when it comes to omega verses over the years and in this version male omegas can get pregnant, you have scent gland which releases hormons which effects your partner the most but might also effect people around you and you bond by biting each others scent glands. Alphas have the ability to knot omegas, which can accept them when aroused and omegas in return produce slick to make it easier. 
> 
> Sorry for long note, but that is the run down,  
> please enjoy the story!

Isak was anxious.

 

Even was late.

 

And at this point it was not something Isak could handle.

 

Even had been gone for a week and that was too long, they had agreed on it beforehand committing to this relationship fully that neither of them could travel without the other for more than 4 day, not a minute more.

 

Only exception was of course if it was out of their hands but still, they should have planned it well enough for that not to happen.

 

And Isak wanted to be mad about it but he had been mad two days ago, now only anxiousness was left.

 

He had talked to Even, so he knew he was okay and was doing good and it had been an unfortunate turn of events that had made Even stay back on set and work a few more day instead of going home.

 

But Isak couldn’t handle it.

 

It had happened before but not under these circumstances. Because the thing is, Isak is pregnant. And everyone knows you shouldn’t leave a pregnant omega alone for a week, it is just pure wrong.

 

Isak had even called in sick to his work for the past two days as he couldn’t stand leaving their home, which was the only place that smelled like Even.

 

But it did little to calm him down.

 

He just needed Even.

 

At the moment he was laying in their bed, surrounded by pillows and Even’s used clothes that hadn’t been washed yet; stroking his little baby bump. He was only three months along he wasn’t showing much yet but he was very much a pregnant omega who should not be left without his alpha for a week.

 

Time seemed to be standing still as he lay there in one of Even’s hoodies and a pair of his sweatpants, trying to disappear inside them, only wanting Even back by his side.

 

Isak was so upset he didn’t know how long he lay like that, if it was days or minutes or a few hours, all he knew was that he wanted Even to come home. He was so caught up in not having Even there he didn’t hear or register keys in the lock or the front door being opened and closed.

 

He didn’t hear Even shout out for him and didn’t register how the small town house filled again with the smell of Even, he didn’t register the alpha entering the bedroom either or that he climbed up on the bed and laid a hand on Isak shoulder, stroking it lightly.

 

“Isak? Baby? Are you okay?”, Even said with uncertainty.

 

Isak’s eyes shifted over to Even, but they were glazed over and he didn’t really register that Even was really there and talking to him.

 

At this, Even got really worried and sat up a bit more on the bed, one hand still on Isak shoulder as he used the other one to fish out his phone.

 

He dialled the only number he could think of: Sonja. They had kept in contact over the years after their breakup and was still very close friends, she as a mum and omega hopefully had some idea of what was going on with Isak.

 

Sonja picked up after the third signal when Even was wondering who he should call instead if she didn’t pick up.

 

“Hi Even”, Sonja answered in a happy tone.

 

“Hi Sonja”, Even answered, sounding distracted.

 

Sonja directly picked up on this.

 

“What’s up Even?”

 

“It’s Isak”, was all he could muster up.

 

“What is up with Isak, honey? Is he okay? Has something happened to him? Or to your baby?”, Sonja asked in a rush.

 

“He is not responding”, Even said with tears in his eyes.

 

“In what way is he not responding? Is he not breathing or not talking? Even, you have to give me more details”, Sonja pressed on.

 

“I just got back and he is just laying here, not recognizing me”, Even said as tears slowly ran down his face.

 

“Just got back from where? How long have you been gone Even?”, Sonja questioned him.

 

“About a week, I didn’t plan to but we got hold up in our filming schedule and I had to stay a few extra days”, Even explained.

 

“EVEN are you an idiot! You can’t leave a pregnant omega home alone for a week! To be honest you shouldn’t leave him alone for more than a few hours, definitely not a whole week!” Sonja screamed at him.

 

“I know, I know, I didn’t meant to, as said we got hold back and I couldn’t just leave-”.

 

“Yes Even, you could have! You should have! Isak is sensitive in this state; he needs you around him, to protect him, even if it is just figurative. He needs to smell you and feel you and to know you are there for him, taking care of him and standing by him and his baby. Otherwise he will think you have left him!”

 

“I would never leave him!”

 

“-And Isak knows that, in his right mind he knows it. But at the moment there is a lot of hormones simmering around in his bloodstream and those are telling him that you probably left him for good with a baby because he was not good enough or because he is pregnant and you don’t want to become a father!” Sonja all but screamed at him.

 

“But I didn’t, I didn’t mean to, I would never do that. Isak is the best thing that happened to me and I have never been happier since he told me I am going to be a dad-”.

 

“As I just said that doesn’t matter to Isak in this state, he thinks you left because of him”.

 

“How do I fix it? I need Isak back with me”.

 

“Start by scenting him, make sure he has your scent fresh in his mind and around his sent glands. Then you need so see if he has eaten or drunk anything. Omegas usually stop eating and drinking when their alphas leaves them but it would usually take longer before that to happen but as you know how Isak is and he has a tendency to forget to eat it is not impossible for him to have stopped eating. So try and give some food and water into him, or at least water and something sweet and salty.

Then I would suggest just to stay near him, and he will eventually come back to himself, make sure he knows you are there, even if he can’t comprehend it in this moment it will help him get out of it.

And lastly I feel weird to say it but as soon as he recognise you and starts to respond to you again, you need to knot him. I know it might feel weird, but it will help to flood Isak’s systems with alpha hormones, reassuring him you are there”.

 

“Wow, that’s a lot”.

 

“I know Even but you need to get going, for Isak sakes you need to do this for him, as said start out simple, scent him, feed him and coat him back to you. Okay Even?”.

 

“Yes Sonja, I will do that”.

 

“Call me back if you still don’t get him to respond to you, otherwise send me a text once you have him back with you so I know and we can talk more tomorrow. Got it?”

 

“Yes Sonja, I will do it. Thank you for all the help”.

 

“No need to thank me, I am always here for you, now get off the phone and get you omega back to you”, she said with a smile in her voice.

 

“Okay Sonja, will do, bye”.

 

“Bye Even, good luck!” Sonja said before she hung up.

 

“Okay baby, I am here, everything will be okay, don’t you worry I am here know and I won’t leave you again like that, I am very sorry about that. So sorry about that”, Even started to talk to Isak as he started to rub up against him.

 

He started by rubbing his head against Isak’s, giving him small kisses along the way. He also took his hands and let them wander below and inside Isak’s hoodie, or if he identified it right, his hoodie.

 

Once he felt satisfied with that he slowly took the hoodie off Isak and really got close with his sent glands, nibbling a bit on their mating mark there, making sure Isak didn’t forget that his alpha was still with him and foremost still loved him with all his heart. He then rubbed his scent gland against Isak’s to make sure he really transferred his scent to Isak.

 

He continued down his chest and made sure he started to smell like him again, like Sonja had told him. Once satisfied he removed his own sweaty shirt and pulled it onto Isak; cocooning him in it.

 

He then tried calling for Isak again, keeping a hand on his cheek to make him look at him and this time he could see a little something move, something focusing a little bit when he called him while looking into those eyes.

 

This sent tremendous relief through Even.

 

He didn’t want to leave Isak but if Sonja was right he might not have eaten for two or even three days and Even needed to fix that. So he slowly extracted himself from Isak as he told him he was just going into the kitchen to find some water and something to eat.

 

Once out of bed and the bedroom Even all but sprinted towards the kitchen.

 

He started by pulling out a water bottle that Isak usually used when exercised and filled it up with water before closing the top of it. He then moved on to the cupboard to find some salted crackers. He then moved to the fridge and managed to find some ripped bananas that would be easy to eat and probably not to hard for his stomach. He picks everything up and hurries back to Isak.

 

Isak hasn’t moved much since he left him, he is not sure if he is imagining it but it looks like Isak has pulled up his shirt a bit. Even smiles a little as he hurries over and puts all the things down on the bedside table before getting in the bed and behind Isak, helping him sit up by leaning on Even.

 

He care fully coats Isak into leaning on him and holding up the water bottle to his lips, hoping he will drink some. He tilts the bottle a little bit and tilts Isaks head a little letting small amounts of water runt into his mouth.

 

“Please drink some water baby, you need it to get back on your feet”, Even talked to him .

 

Isak seems to get the message or if it was his reflexes but he swallows, so Even continues to pour small amounts of water and Isak swallowed it.

 

When a fourth of the bottle is gone he pulls it back and sets it down. He then picks up the banana, opens it up, rips of a small piece and mushes it up between his fingers before feeding it to Isak and leans his head back make him swallow. He continues to feed Isak half of the banana before he sets it down and picks up the water bottle again. This time as he raises it to Isak lips, they flutters a bit and he starts to drink from it by himself.

 

Even wants to sight in relief but keeps it to himself so he doesn’t distract Isak from drinking. When half the bottle is gone Even pulls it away from Isak’s lips and picks up the crackers instead and start feeding him them. Isak seems to wake up a little bit more and starts to chews on the crackers by himself.

 

Even smiles to himself and starts altering between the banana, the crackers and the water bottle. Isak is chewing and drinking by himself now but he is still leaning heavily on Even to keep himself upright, which Even don’t mind but he is still a bit worried about him.

 

Once the water bottle is empty and the banana is gone he hears a sigh from Isak, which makes him smile.

 

“Hey baby, are you back with me? You don’t have to say anything just make a little noise so I know that you are with me”, Even askes him.

 

Isak’s makes a small noise in return.

 

“Hi baby, good to have you back with me. I am so sorry about leaving you for so long alone, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know that-”

 

He stopped when he felt a hand on his cheek. His eyes went big and he looked down to see Isak looking at him with a small smile on his lips and his hand stroking his cheek.

 

“Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to ramble, I just got so scared over the idea of me hurting you like that. But are you feeling better now?” Even said with a small smile.

 

“it’s okay baby”, Isak answers him in a small raspy voice.

 

Even can’t help it but he feels fresh tears start to fall from his eyes.

 

Isak is still looking at him and Even can feel the hand on his cheek moving to wipe his tears, which only make more follow suit.

 

Even takes a few deep breathes and wills the tears to stop falling and to calm himself. It does help that his omega is radiating hormones of calmness, helping him calm down.

 

“thanks baby”, Even tells him with a smile once he feels himself calm down.

 

“No problem”, Isak answers.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay”.

 

“I know we need to talk about this, but can we do it later and maybe just lay down for now and stay close?” Even suggest.

 

Isak smiles at him and nodded into his chest, snuggling into him a bit. Even smiles in return and lays them down on the bed; Isak almost on top of Even, nose in Evens scent glands letting him know that he is here and he is not going anywhere.

 

They stay there for a few hours mumbling endearments to each other and talking about small things, nothing serious, just things for the sake of talking.

 

Once they got closer to bedtime Even thinks it is time for some more food, so he manage to get Isak up and out of bed and into a chair in the kitchen as Even prepared an easy and light soup for dinner, heating up some frozen bread rolls to go with it.

 

As the sit down, the sit beside each other instead of opposite each other so the could keep touching; shoulders bumping, knees next to each other.

 

They leave the dishes for tomorrow as they pass by the bathroom before making it back to the beadroom.

 

Even helps them undress but let’s Isak keeps his shirt on before he lead them to the bed. He brought Isak close to him once again and gently stroke up and down his back.

 

He hadn’t really thought about Sonja until now but as he did he reached up and over Isak to grab his phone and send her a quick text telling her Isak was back with him, if a little fragile he was awake, eating and talking.

 

As he was about to put the phone back it pinged with an incoming message, so he moved back and opened it up. It was a response from Sonja thanking him for letting her know things were on the right track, but also reminding him what she had told him, it wouldn’t hurt Isak for him to knot him, he would need it sooner than later, to help re-establish their bond.

 

So he puts the phone back down and stares at Isak that is all snuggled up towards him. He puts his hand back on Isak and this time he starts stroking Isak’s back a lot lower, closer to his butt. Letting his hand stroke the area, fingers lightly moving in between his butt cheeks to tease the sensitive skin there.

 

He could feel Isak starting to get into it, small movements back and forth, rubbing up against Even. As he did Even moved his hand and fingers lower, starting to rub directly above his hole, pressing his finger tip onto and into his hole, just the tip, just teasing him. Teasing him into loosening up without giving him what he wanting, trying to keep it slow en sensual, letting his body do the work for him.

Even kissed his forehead and down his face, giving him butterfly kisses and swallowing the small noises Isak made as Even touched him.

 

Even can feel Isak’s hole loosening up and not long after is he pressing a finger inside, feeling the channel starting to opening up and getting wet. He avoids Isak’s prostate and just slow moves it around. He can soon add another one and another one. He has three fingers in Isak and he hasn’t even broken a sweat. But he keeps on making small noises of pleasure and trying to move his cock against Even for some friction, but Even didn’t let him, keeping in a tight hug instead as he swallowed Isak moans with kisses.

 

He extracts his fingers and wipes them on the bed sheet before moving Isak to lie on top of him. As he himself had undressed before bed he could easy move Isak to lay on his chest, above is hardening cock.

 

As things were lazy and laid back Even was only half hard from hearing and seeing Isak getting pleasure from him, so he took the time to stroke himself for a bit to make him hard before he moved Isak back onto his cock.

 

Isak opened up easily for him, like he always did, knowing how to take care of his alpha just the way only he could and Even couldn’t help but feel proud of him and letting Isak know it through his smell. Isak in return moaned and pushed back onto Evens cock, trying to take more of it faster.

 

Even hushed him and helped him move back onto the cock until he was fully cheated on it and once he was, Even moved his arms around Isak and rolled them over so Isak was on the bottom and Even on top so he could get some leverage to move.

 

It was slow and careful, in a beautiful way between just the two of them. Even took his time and Isak let him, laying there and taking it beautifully with his cock flushed, hard and leaking pre-cum.

 

Eventually Even felt his knot start to grow, catching on Isak’s rim, making him let out small whiny noises that Even kissed away.

 

Isak did stretch and accommodate Even without a problem and when Even knew he was near of knotting him he moved his hand down to Isak’s cock to jerk him off in the same paste as he was moving.

 

Even popped his knot first, but a few jerks after Isak was spilling all over Even’s stomach and the shirt Isak had on.

 

They lay there panting until Even finished coming before he moved them so they could lie side-by-side comfortable until Even’s knot went down.

 

Even could see that Isak relaxed just a bit more with that knot inside him, snuggling into Even who gladly welcomed him into his arms, snuggling him even closer.

 

They lay there and Even didn’t care that that there was cum drying on his chest, he could wash it up in the morning as long as Isak was feeling better, he could deal with it.

 

Now all Even had to do in the morning was to call the movie set and tell them he wasn’t coming back there, not until after the baby was born or probably even later but by then they would be done, so he would have to it over video chat from now on because he was NOT ever leaving his partner and mate alone for longer than a few hours, what he should have known from the beginning.

 

He was staying here where he belonged, rapped up with Isak in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I appreciate it and if you liked it feel free to leave kudos or a comment. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to write a comment and ask me. 
> 
> Have a continued great day or night! ^^


End file.
